1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an actuating mechanism and a mobile platform using the actuating mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In many workshops, a mobile platform moves along a rail mounted on a ceiling of the workshop. The mobile platform has a manipulator of a robot suspended therefrom, and controls a production line below the mobile platform. However, the level of automatization provided by a conventional mobile platform is rather low, and it may be difficult to precisely control the production line.
What is needed, therefore, is an actuating mechanism and a mobile platform using the same which can overcome the limitations described.